


missing assignments

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh isn't doing his homework. alternately, josh is a shitty student and gets spanked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing assignments

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this all in one night and i am really happy with it omg. anyway this is the closest i could get to age play without feeling like a pedophile (infantilism and adult babies and diapers and stuff just kind of squicks me i guess). anyway, i was thinking of josh as about [this](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m51brz2mvh1qa23b6.jpg) age. i think he's 17 there. might be 16. not sure. anyway he's straddling a toilet and in that interview he says he's wet himself so that's cool. SO HERE GOES ENJOY

Josh is maybe two steps from the door when his psychology teacher calls after him.

“Franceschi,” Mr. Flint says, “I wanna talk to you.”

Josh resists the urge to either bolt out the door or groan in frustration and turns back to face Mr. Flint.

“Erm, yeah?” he asks.

“Come have a seat,” Mr. Flint says. Fuck. Josh is busted for partying or something probably. Or hooking up with that girl in the boys' toilets last week. Or doing absolutely fuck all in class.

Josh sits in the seat next to Mr. Flint's desk. He's typing on his computer, logging into the grading system. Ah, shit. Mr. Flint turns the monitor toward Josh, showing him the row of empty red boxes.

“You're getting lazy, Josh,” he says. “You haven't done a single assignment in weeks. Not even in class assignments. You flunked your last test... You're a month from graduating and I don't want to have to fail you and make you retake your last year of school. I just want you to learn the material.”

Josh stares at the monitor screen. He can't say he hasn't expected this confrontation but he's certainly not happy it's happening.

“I'm only in psych because it's a required class,” he says bluntly. “I hate the sciences. I barely scraped through chemistry last year, so.”

“Yeah, with a D-,” Mr. Flint says. “I have your records in here and they've steadily declined through your school years.” He props his elbow on his desk, resting his head in his hand. “I mean, I understand if you've been out partying or whatever because that's the whole teenager thing to do; I just think you should put it off till summer because if you don't you're going to flunk. I don't want to flunk you.”

Josh sighs. “Well I don't want to flunk. I just can't be bothered to read the book really.”

“Well,” Mr. Flint says, “how can I get you to read the book?”

Josh shrugs wordlessly.

Mr. Flint sighs.

“Your problem is that you expect to pass just for showing up to class every day,” he says. “That doesn't work for me. You need to do something. Just. Pass your final. Anything. Please.”

“I'm going to pass the final,” Josh says, growing irritated. “I'll be fine.” The bell rings for his next class. “Now I'm late to American Lit. Thanks.”

“I'll write you a pass,” Mr. Flint says. “Get your book.” He stands up, digging through his desk.

“I don't have it,” Josh says bluntly. Mr. Flint sighs. He should've expected that.

“Fine,” he says. He grabs his teacher edition Psychology book, dropping it on the counter in the front of the room. “Chapter eleven.”

Josh groans, flat-out annoyed right now. He gets up and trudges over to the counter, opening the book and flicking through it to find page 394, Chapter 11, Personalities.

“Lean down over the table then, and start reading,” Mr. Flint says. Josh bends over the table, putting his head in his hands and staring at the page, right through it, not reading at all. “Out loud.” Josh sighs.

“Fine,” he says, rolling his eyes and sighing. “One of the most fundamental tendencies of human beings is to size up other people. We say that Bill is fun, that Marian is adventurous, or that Frank is dishonest. When we make these statements, we mean that we believe that these people have stable individual characteristics - their personalities. Personality is defined as-”

Smack.

Josh gasps, looking back over his shoulder at Mr. Flint, who's just spanked him right across the ass. His face is completely casual, just looking back at Josh as if he hadn't done anything at all. Josh stares, trying to find some crack in Mr. Flint's straight face, but he finds nothing.

“Continue,” Mr. Flint says.

Josh looks at him, and it's making him kind of sick that he actually really liked that. Josh swallows hard. “Personality is defined as an individual’s consistent patterns of feeling, thinking, and behaving. The tendency to perceive personality is a fundamental part of human nature, and a most adaptive one. If we-”

Smack.

Josh doesn't look this time. He clenches his jaw, closes his eyes, tries not to say anything to the effect of “do that again.” He doesn't even have to wait to be told to read again.

“-can draw accurate generalizations about what other people are normally like, we can predict how-”

Smack.

That one was quicker this time. Josh swallows hard, looking back at him again, eyes not quite wide, not quite scared, just kind of nervous.

“Mr. Flint,” he says.

“Keep reading,” Mr. Flint says.

“You're not going to make me read the whole chapter are you?” Josh asks.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Mr. Flint says. “Read.”

Josh clears his throat, looking back down at the page.

“-how they will behave in the future, and this can help us determine how they are likely to respond in different situations. Understanding personality-”

Smack.

Josh gasps. That one was harder than the others had been so far. He only hesitates for a few seconds.

“Understanding personality can also help us better understand psychological disorders and the negative behavioral outcomes they may produce. In short, personality matters because it guides behavior.”

Josh pauses at the end of the paragraph, bracing for the next hit, but nothing. He takes a breath. He's about to go into the next paragraph when there are hands in the belt loops of his pants, pulling them down but just under his ass. Josh gasps, turning around and even sitting up a bit, but Mr. Flint grabs Josh's hair and turns his head back down to the book.

“Next paragraph,” he says.

In this chapter we will consider the wide variety of personality traits found in human beings. We’ll-”

Crack.

Josh gasps and winces at the loud snap of Mr. Flint's hand on his now-bare ass. Fuck. That hurt. Why is he hard. Why the fuck is this even happening right now. Parents barely even spank their kids anymore; how is Josh getting spanked by his psychology teacher. He doesn't really have time to consider this too much because he needs to keep reading so Mr. Flint doesn't make him read the whole chapter.

“We'll consider how and when personality influences our behavior, and how-”

Crack.

“How well we perceive the personalities of others. We will also consider how psychologists-”

Crack.

“-measure personality, and the extent to which personality is caused by nature versus nurture. The fundamental-”

Crack.

“-goal of personality psychologists is to understand what makes-”

Crack.

“-people different from each other (the study of individual differences), but-”

Crack.

“-they also find that people who share genes have a remarkable similarity in personality.”

Josh swallows hard. He can feel how hot his skin is from the abuse and he's getting this little bit of friction from his boxers and Josh is only just now noticing how hard he's breathing. Then Mr. Flint's hand is back on his ass but it's a gentle touch this time, just kind of feeling, mapping him out. He leans down to Josh's ear.

“You have two options,” he says quietly. “You can either finish the chapter and I'll get a ruler to use instead of my hand, or not finish the chapter and... well, let's just say it'll end with you cumming all over the floor.” Josh sighs, breath shaking with the ghost of a moan.

“I think I like the second option,” Josh says, voice all breathy.

“Me too,” Mr. Flint says. Then his fingers are running between his legs, down into his pants until they stop just behind his balls and he drags them back, making Josh shiver as his middle finger finds Josh's hole. Oh god. Josh gasps, realizing what's coming, and at first he's absolutely horrified at the thought of being taken like this, but then as Mr. Flint's spit slides down to his hole and his finger presses in, Josh changes his mind and decides that a spanking and a fucking sounds incredible. He puts his head down, resting it on the book, just enjoying being worked open. He winces a bit at the second finger, a whimper barely slipping out.

“M-Mr. Flint.”

“Just call me Dan,” he says. He curls his fingers right into this incredible spot.

“Mr. Flint,” Josh whines, physically unable to register his directions.

“Fine,” Mr. Flint says, “but if two fingers makes you wince then you're not gonna like getting fucked.”

“Please,” Josh mumbles, pushing back at his hand. Mr. Flint's fingers are working miracles. He twists to look over his shoulder, his eyes turned up, glazed over, giving him the total puppy eyes look. “Three. Please. Please.” He's positively whimpering.

“Well you haven't been doing your homework so I'm not sure,” Mr. Flint says rather casually.

“I'll do all my homework for the rest of the year,” Josh says quickly. His eyes are almost tearing up. “I need another finger. Need it. Please.” He's rested his head back down on the book but he's still looking back up at Mr. Flint, the blue of his eyes darkened with lust.

“I guess,” Mr. Flint says, shoving a finger in with no warning, barely giving Josh a chance to adjust before he's back to finger him, still going at that spot, and Josh's boxers are sticking to the head of his cock where he's leaking precum. Josh moans, grabbing at the smooth surface of the counter but unable to find anything to grip onto.

“H-how are you...” Josh stutters, “doing that? What are- are you touching I'm gonna cum oh my god.”

“None of that,” Mr. Flint says, pulling his fingers out and spanking him hard right square on one of his ass cheeks in one fluid motion. “You cum while I fuck you.” And oh god it hits Josh right in the gut that this is going to really happen, something that he'd daydreamed about in class and never wanted to admit, something that he'd never expected, and now he's got this cock pressed up against his hole and Josh has to loosen his tie so he doesn't accidentally choke himself while he's writhing all over the counter, because he knows he will.

Mr. Flint doesn't even hesitate forcing his cock into Josh, even though Josh nearly cries out in pain. He's huge, at least in girth, and Josh has never ever had anything in here and he's all tensed up, face screwed up and eyes almost leaking tears. The only thing he can reach to grab is the book, which he shoves his face into.

“Fuck,” Josh whimpers.

“No need for that kind of language,” Mr. Flint says, and Josh actually growls. Mr. Flint is being such a smug bastard and he hates it but god he's absolutely aching in his pants. Goddamn school uniform. He can't get any pressure and barely any friction in these pants like he could with his jeans.

“I hate you,” Josh groans. Mr. Flint hadn't moved yet, but as soon as Josh's last syllable comes out he just goes and Josh makes another pained noise, fingers grabbing at the counter top again. “Hate you.”

“Shut up,” Mr. Flint says, holding Josh's face down into the still-open book. The pages slip underneath his cheek as he whines, pants, waits for it to feel good again. Mr. Flint is fucking Josh for about a minute before he grabs Josh's hips and hitches him up a bit onto his toes, his cock suddenly pressed into that amazing spot again and oh fuck, now Josh is pressed up into the edge of the counter and he bucks at it a bit, managing to get some sort of pleasure off his dick.

“Oh god,” Josh breathes, his vision almost blurring. He's never had sex this rough in his life and it's with his fucking psychology teacher on the fucking counter in his fucking classroom with his fucking face shoved in this fucking teacher's edition psychology book. During school hours.

“Good boy,” Mr. Flint says. He lowers himself down, pressing his chest to Josh's back and pulling Josh's head up by his hair. “You want me to void those missing assignments don't you?”

“Yes,” Josh pants.

“Convince me.”

“Mr. Flint I'll-”

“No. Shut up.” Mr. Flint only lets go of Josh's hair long enough to slap him across the face. “Convince me by making me cum before I make you cum.”

Josh has this little second of panic because if he doesn't get him off first then his assignments will still count as missing and his entire graduation could hinge on getting his psychology teacher to cum. Josh swallows hard, trying to think of how he could get him off quicker and he thinks tight, so he clenches around Mr. Flint's cock, coaxing a groan out of him.

“Like that,” he says.

Josh keeps doing that, squeezing around him every few seconds until he feels his cock stiffen and throb and then he's slowing and Josh can actually feel Mr. Flint cumming. He moans softly. He did that. He got him off first.

“Good,” Mr. Flint pants. He pulls out, tugging Josh's pants and boxers the rest of the way down. “Cum on the floor.”

Josh nods, breathless. His hand grabs onto his cock quickly and he just starts wanking fast, not even needing to lube up with spit because of how much he's been leaking. He just uses his precum as lube. His hand moves quickly, thumb flicking back and forth over his head every time, quickly getting him close. Mr. Flint spanks him again.

“Hurry up,” he says.

Josh moans, kind of high-pitched and whimpery, just kind of squeezing the cum out of him when he finally goes over the edge. He pours out all over the floor, spilling at least seven times. He loses count after that. He's too busy panting and when he lifts his head from the book the top page sticks to his face a bit with drool.

“Oh my god,” Josh breathes. He thinks he feels Mr. Flint's cum leaking out of him but Mr. Flint is already pulling up Josh's boxers and his pants and doing them back up. He kisses the back of Josh's neck with a tiny click of his wet lips.

“I'll clear your missing assignments,” he says, “but you've still got that final to worry about.” 


End file.
